Kiss
by Vree
Summary: A discription of a kiss... SSHP slash


Kiss  
  
By: Vree  
  
Summary: A kiss... Really not that much to explain, ne. *giggles*  
  
Warning: Slash, OOC, no real plot... Unless you count, detailing a kiss and hinting at something that could happen later. *smirks*   
  
Pairing: Harry/Severus If this freaks you out, then don't read it. Simple solution  
  
Comments and critisism is welcomed, though flames will be mocked. *smiles cutely at the people*  
  
Disclaimer: Most importantly, these characters don't belong to me and if someone did a story similar to this before me, then I'm sorry, but I had no clue that you had done it. JRK owns the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
A shy glance, a look about, a pair of smiling lips. A fluttering of eyelashes, flirting now, looking me in the eyes. A sultry smile, now again, a motion of a hand, and yet again, I'm following my heart to my end or my beginning. A soft hand grazes my shoulders, mine resting on theirs, a slow, slow pulling, and yet again, I'm caught in the eyes. Eyes so green and so bright, I can see the whole world there. And in their light, I find that my existence is resting in their hands.   
  
As with all light, there live the shadows, dark and darker still. I feel this person, this man, this creature has felt the same pain as I. The pulling now, more and more, as I watch those eyes close, shuttered by the lashes, hiding from my eyes.   
  
Skin like silk and porcelain yields to my touch... I run my hand across his cheek and the eyes are mine once more. Holding me with spiking fire, passion and rising lust... They hold me to him once again and I am his, yet he is mine. He leans up and pulls me to him, softy tugging now... I wrap my arms tight around him and shudder in my core.   
  
Leaning down, I feel his breath flow against my skin and lips... Smelling of strawberry, innocence and life... Slowly, softy, now afraid of what I've yet to feel, I slightly press my lips to his, stealing now a kiss... A kiss that's slight, I pull away, memorizing the texture I felt... Moist yet rough, soft but hard, still wanting for my touch... I lean my head against his and open up my eyes... I see the picture of wanton innocence... Of happy sensuality. A soft red tongue is tracing my kiss once more, bright green eyes, now darkened by our lust staring into mine...   
  
Once again, I lean down an give another kiss, stealing not, but giving now, myself unto his will... Starting soft, tingling presser, I bring him closer still... Eyes closed shut, but wanting to see my lover in my eyes... A wet, soft tongue traces now my bottom lip and so... I open up and give to him the battle that he wants... Tongues now warring, battling still... For dominance once again... Reminding me of the boy I know, but showing me the man he is.   
  
As we part, the party still, sounding in the night... We promise in our eyes... This tryst is not our last... We walk away, looking back... At each other now... And will never forget the night that rivalries went to rest...   
  
"Hey Harry. Where have you been?" Ron Weasley asks his best friend, leaning against his now wife, Hermione.   
  
Harry looked up and blushed, "Oh, the party got too much, I went out to get some air."   
  
Hermione arched her eyebrows, looking at his bruised lips, "So, when are we going to meet him?"  
  
Smirking, Harry laughs softly, "You already have... But I'll introduce you to the real man when I can..." With a sad look, he looks across the room, watching Severus talking to Albus, and smiling catches his eyes, yet again, amazed by the emotions he sees there...   
  
"When you feel the time is right, you'll tell us, won't you mate?" Ron, oblivious to his friends watching, states, wrapping his arms around his smiling wife, who caught his gaze with a now knowing look.  
  
"Of course mate. You'll be the first to know, but I really have to go. Talk to you guys later." With a wave, and a round of byes, Harry makes for the door... Not before signaling his once enemy, now lover and friend to the door and to their room... Once again to show their love... Always true and pure... Untainted by the war and change... Untainted by time...  
  
AN: I've been told that I'm a very detailed writer, so I thought that I would try it out and see is I could write the lead up of a kiss, without embellishing on the kiss. We all remember the kiss, it's the moment that you are connected to another person, whether it be on the mouth or the cheek... Or other places... *smirks* But do you ever truly think about how important the lead up is... To catch the person's eyes and flirt with them across a room with just the expression in your eyes and the movement of the eyelashes... Well, I did and I hope that this wasn't too messed up. 


End file.
